To Hold a Grudge
by Alevan
Summary: Fanfic to The GrudgeThe Grudge 2. Based on a true story and also based on the Grudge 2 website. A girl named Amy experiences her own terror with the Grudge's wrath. Will she survive?


To Hold a Grudge

Author's Notes:

Based on a true story and on the Grudge 2's shorts, Tales of the Grudge, on their website. I got inspiration on it when I did the phone prank on myself and the cable box went out afterwards. It freaked me out and gave me inspiration on my own little story involving myself and my own faked demise by the hands of the Grudge. It'll be in two parts. The first will be on or after Friday the 13th and be told in first person.Then, on Halloween, the last chapter which will be in third person and tell the conclusion of the story.

Some of this actually happened. I really did watch the episode on their website, the phone rang and my cable box did go out. However, that just acted as inspiration for the story. The cable box went out because of the storm outside but it was so coincidental, I had to add it in! So enjoy and I hope I do a good job.

---

I don't know how to begin this or how to explain it. A part of me doesn't want to explain it. I'm scared enough as it is. If the story is true and I don't come back, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Amy and I just moved into this nice apartment on the street. It has three floors and my room is right in the attic. My mom and my nephew sleep on the second floor in their own room.

Anyway, it all started last night. It like any other night. I was up in the attic, on the computer and chatting to my boyfriend on the phone. I was looking at this movie's website, The Grudge 2, and bragging how much I wanted to see it so bad. "It's going to be the coolest movie," I bragged, "I've waited for this movie to come out for a long time." My boyfriend chuckled through the phone.

"Well, you'll have to tell me how it is when you go see it." He replied. I could imagine him smiling on the other side of the line. He is the best boyfriend you could have. He has always treated me normally and didn't freak out when I'd talk about video games or anime. You know, it was because of anime that I got into japanese horror and that is how I got introduced to the movie, The Grudge.

I wish I didn't.

Anyway, I'm getting off topic now. Well, I was talking to my boyfriend and searching around the Grudge 2 website when I noticed something above the screen. It was in small letters and it wasn't on the menu with the rest. I had to squint to see what it was called. "Hey, sweetie," I spoke, "There is a neat thing up here called Tales of the Grudge. Should I check it out?"

There was a pause in the phone before I heard his cute chuckling again. "Well," he replied, "If you don't want to sleep tonight, be my guest." I couldn't help but giggle at him. "Ha, ha," I giggled, "Very funny." I moved my mouse over the link and clicked on it. I waited for it to load and got the screen to play each clip. However, there was something different about it and I wish I hadn't done it then.

As they say, curiosity killed the cat and I'm the cat.

"It says to enter your phone number for the full experience." I whispered, then I giggled, "I'm going to try it. Let me put in my cell phone number!" So I did. I had my cell phone already beside me on my desk and I had forgot to turn it off anyway. So I added my cell phone number and saved it. Then I watched the last episode as I wanted to see what would happen.

As I watched, I was chatting with my boyfriend and telling him what was going on. "It didn't scare me at all," I sighed, "and I feel a little cheated." My boyfriend laughed.

Then, it happened.

My cell phone rang. I paused and had glanced at the cell phone. "Hold on a minute sweetie." I told him and slowly set the phone down. I grabbed my cell phone, opened it up and checked to see whom was calling. There was no name on it. Something told me to not answer it, to throw the phone across the room and leave it alone but I pushed the green button and pressed it against my ear.

"Hello?" I spoke hesitantly. At first, there was nothing but then I heard a horrible croaking sound. It got louder, and louder, and louder before it hung up on me. It was the same sound from the movie! Frightened, I dropped the cell phone right on the floor and stared at the floor. I felt my heart pounding right out of my chest. My entire body was trembling uncontrollably and I couldn't stop it.

"It can't be real," I mumbled, "It can't be. It can't be. It's a stupid joke." I grabbed the other phone on the table and placed it against my ear. "Amy?" My boyfriend was yelling in the phone, "Are you alright? What's wrong? I heard you throw something. Who was it that called?"

"What do you mean, 'who was it that called?' Don't play innocent!" I yelled at him, "That wasn't funny! You know I hate it when you make that croaking noise!" My boyfriend didn't say anything and, for a moment, I thought I heard static on the other side. "Sweetie," he spoke softly, "I didn't call your cell phone. I'd never do that to you. Listen, you had a rough day at work today and you need to rest your sprained ankle. Why don't you go to bed early tonight?"

I thought about it. He was right, after all. I had sprained my ankle in my sleep and I was in a lot of pain all day. I hadn't been sleeping enough as it is and the thought of extra sleep was enticing. "Alright," I whispered, "I'll go to bed early and only because you suggested it. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too."

I hung up the phone. I wanted to quickly forget the entire incident and went right into my bed. I grabbed the remote and changed it to the discovery channel to watch MythBusters. It had something to do with exploding a car with sound. I had almost forgotten the entire thing and even began to reassure myself that it was fake.

Then, I heard a loud pop and suddenly, the cable went out. The numbers on the cable box changed to funky symbols before all of it went dead. I sat up from my bed and stared at the box. Then, my phone rang again. This time it came from my real phone. I stared at it and was able to limp my way to the desk. I grabbed the phone, pressed the accept button and put it to my ear.

"Chris?" I spoke out hesitantly but it wasn't the comforting voice of my beloved boyfriend. It was something else.

It was that croaking voice! It got louder and louder and louder until I couldn't take it anymore and I hung up the phone. Despite hanging it up, I heard the croaking still! It was getting louder and all around my room. I didn't know where it was coming from and I didn't even want to know. I wanted to scream but my voice wouldn't allow me to do so. Even with an air cast on my foot, I was able to dash down the stairs and out of my attic.

I didn't stop there. I limped and ran all the way to the first floor and somehow managed to get into the bathroom. I closed that door tight and turned on the light. I stared into the mirror and at my fear stricken face. I could hardly catch my breath. I was trying so hard to calm myself down!

Then, I laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh. I laughed at my face and my imagination. I rubbed at the back of my short, wavy hair and laughed. I had to have laughed for a couple of minutes before I calmed down. I pulled my hand away from my hair but felt something strange along my fingers. I looked at my hand.

There was a large amount of thick black hair stuck in my hand. My eyes went wide and the fear returned to my face. I grabbed at the hair and slowly pulled it off of my fingers and dropped it to the floor. Then I heard that croaking noise again. Now I couldn't deny that this was just my imagination. I was able to bring myself to slowly glance up to the mirror again.

I saw my reflection but behind me was a woman with long, thick black hair standing behind me. I couldn't see her face because her long hair was in the way but she was moving her head in ways I didn't know were possible. I could only feel pure terror as I let out a horrible scream as I stared into the mirror. She raised her head to me and her hair parted, revealing sickening eyes that were filled with hate and something else.

The bathroom door opened.

It was my mother. The croaking thing had vanished the moment she opened the door and I was staring at my reflection with pure terror across my expression. "Amy!" My mother shouted, concerned, "What's wrong! Are you hurt! What happened!" I couldn't bring myself to tell her what had transpired. Would she even believe me? I could only sink to my knees and sob right on the cold bathroom floor.

The police were called and the house was searched. No one could find anything. Everyone thought it was an intruder that came to rob the house but I knew who it was. I knew exactly who it was and she was out to kill me. I don't know how or why but it doesn't make any sense! I never entered the house nor have I been to Japan! Why would she want to hurt someone like me? I didn't do anything to her!

So here I write this to try to warn anyone I can. Do not go to that website! Do not put in your phone number and do not watch the episodes there. If you do, she will come for you. She won't stop until she'll get you. I don't know how long I have but I'm going to miss my mother, my family, and my wonderful boyfriend. I know I'm going to die but I don't want to die yet! I can't die! I have so much to live for!

Why would she hold a grudge against me?

-To Be Continued


End file.
